


Looking at the Universe

by spacephans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Era (Phandom), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, So Married, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacephans/pseuds/spacephans
Summary: Dan can't sleep, so he wakes up Phil to look at the stars with him.Hella fluffy, I cringed so much writing it.Enjoy!





	Looking at the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is super cheesy and fluffy so be prepared for an overload of fluffy feels!
> 
> See end for more notes!

“Philly? Wake up, I wanna show you something.”

“Hmmm?”

Phil opened his eyes slowly to reveal Dan sitting on his legs with an excited glint in his eyes. He looked like a child waking up his parents on Christmas morning, way too early for a person to function.

“Come on Phil, wake up you spoon!” He could tell that Dan was excited, so he gave in and sat up in bed. Phil looked at the clock to see that it was 2:58 in the morning.

“What do you possibly want from me at 3 in the morning Dan? Couldn’t you see that I was sleeping?” Phil registered the harsh tone he had used after seeing the hurt look in his boyfriends eyes. He felt bad for snapping, so he moved to sit next to Dan and wrap the yonger boy in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry Bear, that came out wrong. What did you want me for?” This time Phil’s voice was a soft whisper, so only Dan could hear -- not that anyone else would hear anyway.

“I just wanted to show you the stars, sorry for waking you. I can let you sleep and go look at them alone I guess.” Dan was being woeful and he knew it. He knew that the soft whine in his voice and the childish look in his eyes always made Phil give in.

“Don’t be sorry Danny, I’ll go look at the stars with you. You just need promise me something”, Phil replied with a smirk.

“And what’s that Mr. Lester?” Dan was thinking that his boyfriend was going to make him pay for waking him up, but the older boy surprised him.

“You must promise to cuddle me and make me a cocoa!” Phil declared in a fancy accent while trying not to laugh. Dan couldn’t resist the silly look on his face, so he quickly ran to the kitchen to make the warm drinks. 

While Dan was mixing the chocolate into the milk, he was surprised with warm arms snaking around his waist from behind. Phil nuzzled into the younger boy’s shoulder and sleepily hummed an off-key tune while he waited for his sugary goodness.

Turning around in Phil’s arms, Dan draped himself around his neck and pecked the older man’s forehead. Phil giggle and ran down the hall to get a blanket while dan brought the hot chocolate onto the balcony. Once situated with their respective drinks, the two boys leaned into each other and looked to the sky.

“Look at the moon!” Phil exclaimed. Dan looked at his boyfriend admiring the night sky, thinking of how adorable he was being.

“Yeah, it’s alright. But do you know what’s even prettier?” Dan asked. “The guy right next to me.” If anyone else had said those words, Dan would think of it as cheesy and grossly fluffy, but right now, Phil was truly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. His black hair was illuminated by the pale moon, and his ocean eyes reflected the stars above them perfectly, making a whole other galaxy for him to get lost exploring in.

Phil just giggled and leaned into Dan more, curling into his chest. Together they gazed at the Milky Way above, watching the stars from light years away.

“Hey what planet is to the left of the moon?” Dan asked suddenly. Phil shifted to look at his soft face, tracing his freckles with his eyes.

“I dunno, I didn’t even know that it was a planet”, Phil replied into his lover’s neck, “Let’s look it up.”

“Alright, I’ll get my phone: Hey Siri, what planet is visible next to the moon tonight?”

“Tonight Venus is visible next to a crescent moon.” The smartphone answered.

“Venus. That’s cool.” Phil said with a light smile. “Did you know that it was named after the goddess of love in Roman mythology?” He was now looking at Dan with such admiration that the younger boy began to blush.

“You always have the best random facts.” Dan looked away and chuckled at the never ending fact that the boy next to him supplies.

“Well, it’s a perfect night to look at the stars then. Thank you for dragging me out to stargaze with you”, he leaned up to place a kiss to his favorite lips in the universe. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Philly.”

And with that the two boys cuddled closer, watching the universe above them, but they both knew that the center of their existence was right next to them. They loved each other more than anything in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos greatly appreciated!!
> 
> go say hi on tumblr @spacephans and check out my new writing blog @mylittlewrittenworld!!


End file.
